


Temperatures and Temperaments

by GuyOfShy



Series: Scatterings of White Roses and Sightings of Bumblebees [9]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Blake has to take a cold shower thanks to Yang, Bumblebee/by - Freeform, F/F, She gets mad at her, Tries to make her happy, Yang feels bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuyOfShy/pseuds/GuyOfShy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake hates it when she's stuck with a cold shower thanks to Yang going first, and Yang hates it when she's treated coldly for it. She knows there isn't much difference between Blake being irritated and being nearly inconsolable, but goes on to try everything she can to recover her favor.</p><p>Just another long night in the Bumblebee bed ... But Blake knows she can’t stay mad at her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temperatures and Temperaments

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the series name because the old one was stupid.

Blake hadn’t been in the shower for long but her girlfriend begged to differ, finding it was unbearably lonely resting in a bed usually inhabited by the two of them.

Yang was sure that it had been ages when she had last laid her eyes on Blake's feline figure, and she soon found herself aching for the empty space next to her to be filled with her sly and secretive, perfectly intriguing presence.

She couldn't explain why she was so fond of her aloofness. While Blake was lost in her books Yang was lost in her, always trying to figure more of her out like a little game she played. Every extra comment she coaxed out of her felt like discovering another wonderful page to read. Yang found it fun trying to unravel her, especially when it meant that she was treated to many perfect opportunities to tease her to accomplish this.

The droning of the streaming water suddenly dripped to a halt. Yang heard the shower curtain thrashed to the side and wet feet meeting the floor, and after an agonizing minute staring at the door, Blake finally appeared from the shadowed room to grace the lonesome blonde with her company.

Her arrival, though, was anything but graceful. Blake woefully stepped out blanketed in her night robe and a few extra layers, to Yang’s disappointment as well as her own. She bitterly pushed away the damp, chilling hair stuck to her shoulders and tugged a towel over them, shivering like she had just emerged from the winds of a frigid snowstorm.

Casting a slim and baleful glare Yang’s way she made a hasteful stride for their bed, taking impossibly light footsteps in the silence so as not to wake the other couple. Once slipping under the cozy covers she shot Yang another pointed scowl as she curled up into a cold and quivering ball beside her.

She spoke nothing to Yang. No greeting, no goodnight kiss, no signs of even the slightest of smiles.

“Uhh... Blake?”

“I should have never let you shower first,” she growled. “You used up, quite literally, all of the hot water.”

“Now hug me,” she commanded, directing Yang’s arms around her as tightly as she could without digging her knees into the blonde’s ribcage, hoping to thaw herself in her residual heat as quickly as it could be done.

“It doesn’t help that Weiss keeps the air nearly as low as it will go either,” she added, sending a quick frown to the heiress.

Yang followed her spiteful gaze across the room, and couldn’t help but grin at Ruby and Weiss smiling and bundled in each other's arms, like two little kids who had tuckered themselves out from playing all day. Well, they _were_ two kids that played all day, thanks to Ruby. How could Blake not smile at that?

With that curious question Yang looked down to find that she wasn't smiling. Blake had turned another frown to her, evidently still cross about the cold water and the midnight chill it plagued her with.

"Well... Weiss was the one who suggested getting these bigger beds," Yang reasoned. "At least we can keep each other warm, right?"

She cheerfully shrugged, beginning to gingerly pet Blake’s ears to make up for her misdeed only for her hand to be callously swatted away.

“Blake!" She whimpered, "So you're a little cold-"

“'A little?' If I can’t feel my ears, then neither can you. You should consider yourself lucky you own such a natural affinity for heat."

“And for cats?”

Blake remained ominously mute. With her lambent amber orbs silently boring holes into the brawler, soon even she balked at the daunting pause.

"Yang, I'm not sure if you're aware of this," she bitingly began, "but cats tend to become very irritable in the cold."

"But, they love being warm, and I know a way that we could heat up the bed real quick," she exuberantly proposed, raising her eyebrows to push the offer.

Blake very matter-of-factly said, "I'd be glad to steal your clothes off of you, but my hands are shaking so much that I can't imagine efficiently doing that Yang."

"Well then, allow me to take care of that for you," she teased as she began peeling off one strap of her tank top, eyeing Blake with a sultry smirk.

Blake’s arm shot out from the covers to lower Yang’s, chiding her in a lashing whisper.

"I wasn't serious Yang! Weiss and your sister are sleeping less than ten feet away!"

"Oh, don't worry about them Blake," Yang said with a carefree roll of her eyes, "you know how much of a heavy sleeper Ruby is, and she's probably got Weiss in a _veiss_ grip right now. No time for _cold feet_ , am I right?"

Ignoring Yang’s puns, which was difficult to manage in her already bellicose state, Blake adamantly shook her head.

"I refuse. If you want to do this now of all times, we leave the room, but I'm not leaving this bed."

Blake delivered her a final stony glare, then closed her eyes as she nestled her head next to Yang's warm body, delighting in the homey heat she constantly radiated.

She soundlessly took it close to her heart, feeling the smile forming on the corners of her lips, but her closing thoughts were interrupted by Yang’s determination to steal back her approval. She was leaning in close enough for Blake to feel her desperate whisper on her ears, who re-exposed her frown.

“Come on, no need to give me the cold shoulder Blake!”

Blake was unaffected by her pun. She did not allow herself to smile and made no move to rebuke Yang, who, seeing that that was the end of the line for the night, turned away and breathed out a humbled sigh.

"Oh, why must you torture me so heartlessly?"

"Not heartless, just heatless."

"Fine," Yang huffed, taking on an apologetic tone. "I'm sorry about the water Blake."

Blake let out a confounded sigh of her own.

"It's fine, Yang. Sorry. It's ‘water under the bridge,’ as you would say."

Hearing Yang gasp, Blake peeked one eye to see her beaming an astonished smile.

"You punned Blake? And on purpose?!"

"I was hoping it might satiate you for tonight," she drearily admitted. "Though it seems that I was wrong about that. Now, goodnight Yang."

Blake closed her eyes once again, determined to be done for the night. Though, she had to admit as much as she hated to, punning yielded some strange satisfaction. She could understand how Yang could enjoy it so much. She discarded the thought before she grew fond of it, relaxing her mind so she could try to get a decent amount of sleep. Team RWBY had a big day ahead of them tomorrow.

Yang, however, was not willing to let this spectacle pass lightly.

"Oh I'm so proud of you Blake! Your first real pun! Once Ruby and Weiss leave for their date tomorrow, you're gonna experience the best morning ever! You know what I'm sayi-"

"Yes, I do know what you're saying Yang," she said, lips curling into a wishful smile that she prayed Yang couldn't see through the inky shadows. "Just make sure it's warm."

"Oh, it'll be steaming, don't, you, worry!" Yang proclaimed as she tightened her hug on Blake, nearly choking her against her body.

Alarmed at the seizure of her breath Blake hastily tore herself free and planted a strong kiss on Yang's lips to calm her, mildly asking her to please go to sleep already.

"There are ways to express your love other than hugging me into your cleavage, you know."

"I don’t know why you would complain about that, but I will definitely be expressing my love to you in the morning, rest assured."

“And rest I shall. Please Yang, it's already late enough."

"Okay okay, goodnight Blakey," she muttered, resting her hand between Blake's ears and dotingly rubbing behind them, evincing a little purr from the Faunus.

"Goodnight Yang," she sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what’s wrong with me. I hedged on uploading this for the longest time because I wasn’t content with it, but I just came back to work on it again and thought, “The heck? This is pretty much finished. WHY haven’t I uploaded it yet?” So, sorry about the delay, my doubts got the better of me again.
> 
> Speaking of my doubts, I feel like my main flaw with this piece was that I went too far in too many directions, if that makes sense, and it didn't work in my favor maybe. I stretched out several different points. If it seemed that way to you and you want to point out how or anything else, please do. Hearing criticism and feedback is always desired and is super-duper helpful for future endeavors.
> 
> Thanks for reading! And how about that Volume Three trailer? Boy oh boy... Prepare yourself people, Season Three approaches!


End file.
